


the taste of oranges on your tongue

by ElectricPurple89



Category: The Kingston Cycle - C. L. Polk
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Oranges, Post-Canon, getting better with magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Tristan brings Miles some oranges while he's still recuperating in the tent.





	the taste of oranges on your tongue

**Author's Note:**

> So I love this book and I love C.L. Polk and I had this thought after reading the ending for the millionth time and I couldn't get it out of my head. I hope you like it. 
> 
> Thanks Sam @KH530 for being a great beta because I was super scared to post without someone else checking grammar!

He opened his eyes slowly. The dream had felt so real and yet here he was back in the tent. 

The dream had been of Tristan's home. He wasn't even sure he had the words to describe the beauty he had seen. Tristan and Grace, both of them had been there with him. Even without describing the place it was better than the tent he was still in. 

It had been another week of being confined to this bed. Grace had visited quite a few times since he'd first woken up and of course Tristan was a very regular visitor. 

"Oh, I didn't wake you did I?" Tristan asked as he entered the tent quietly. 

"No, not at all. I woke all on my own." He smiled as Tristan sat down on the cot. It was only then that he noticed the large bundle behind Tristan's back. "What's that you've got?" he asked slyly.

"Oh this?" Tristan playfully questioned. "I might have asked Grace to get me some oranges."

"Oranges?!" The fruit brought a smile to his face.

"Mmhmm" Tristan replied finally bending down to press a kiss to Miles' lips.

Tristan pulled away and pulled an orange from the bundle. 

He watched Tristan's fingers as they delicately peeled the orange.

After what seemed like an eternity, Tristan was placing a slice into his mouth. 

The juice was sweet as it slid down his throat. 

Tristan kissed him again once he finished the slice. 

"I love the taste of oranges on your tongue." Tristan commented as the kiss was broken.


End file.
